


It Ended With a Bang

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Married Characters, Secret Marriage, Secrets, basically a Vegas story, drunken mistake, established Eren/Mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren is happily awaiting for his future wedding with Mikasa until he discovers that he cannot do that. He is already married to someone else. Eren rushes to fix it but will Mikasa ending up finding out about Eren's marital status. Eren can't deny that his current husband is hot as hell. It certainly doesn't make matters any easier.





	1. The one where Eren finds out he is in deep shit

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment, I can't come up with any tags! :D  
> I'll add some later.

 

“How can I be married?!”

 

That is Eren Yeager shouting at the poor person who happened to answer the phone at the magistrate's office. He had received a letter this morning informing him that he isn't able to get married because he already _is_ married to someone else.

 

“Sir, you are the only one who can answer that.”

 

Eren huffed angrily. “I don't even know this person!” He waved the paper in his hand and then took a look at the name on the paper. “Who the fuck is Levi Ackerman?”

 

“I wouldn't know, sir. Maybe you should try and contact him?”

 

Eren growled. “How on earth am I supposed to find this guy? I don't know where he lives?!” He dug through his memories for any sort of recollection of this man. The stared at the date on the paper and tried to think of where he had been at that time.

 

The person on the other end was silent for a moment, typing something. “All I can say is that he lives in Trost.”

 

Eren's eyes got wide. “What? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I cannot give you his address details as it is forbidden for me to do so but I'm sure a simple search will give you that.”

 

Eren thanked the guy but then he remembered something. “Okay so do I need to find this guy to ask for a divorce?”

 

“No but after you have filed for divorce there will be a contemplation period of six months before you are granted a divorce. This is to ensure that the person you are divorcing has a chance to respond or if you change your mind then neither of you have to go through with the process of divorce.”

 

“That doesn't sound so good.” Eren eyed the paper in his hands. “14th of February 2013, that's cheesy as hell!” Eren complained. He tried to remember exactly what had he done on that day.

 

The helpful person on the other end of the phone call couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Eren sighed deciding to get on with finding Levi Ackerman.“Thanks for your help, man. I'll try to get in touch with this Levi person and see if he is as happy to get a divorce as I am,” Eren said and bid farewell to the magistrate's person. He flung his phone to the kitchen counter.

 

“Trost,” he said out loud to himself as he tried to remember if he had ever met a Trostian guy before. No one popped into his mind but he did vaguely remember this date though. On thirteenth of February he had been in La Sina for no other reason than having some fun. He had been on a work related trip nearby and couldn't resist taking a detour to see the grand La Sina that everyone always talked about.

 

The next day he had woken up in a motel next to a guy whose name he couldn't remember, not even when he had checked his ID while the guy slept. He did know that he had slept with him, god forbid him from doing that. He had some recollection of spending some time with that man throughout the night. He knew for sure that he had met the guy at some party. Eren couldn't recall how he ended up there but drinks had been free and he might have spotted the guy who was now responsible for his early demise.

 

If Mikasa found out.

 

Mikasa could not find out about this. Eren had to somehow figure a way to stall the wedding.

 

The only problem was that he was supposed to marry Mikasa right after valentine's day, almost exactly three years from marrying this Trostian guy. That would not do. He needed to come up with some excuse to push the wedding back enough to deal with this divorce.

 

Why on earth had he married that guy in the first place?

 

Eren could not remember and now he was glad that he had been home first to read the mail. They had been waiting for this piece of information. They had thought it was just a formality but no, Eren had fucked it up.

 

Should he cancel the wedding altogether? Tell Mikasa that he was getting cold feet?

 

He quickly counted how far off the wedding was and grimace at the thought. He'd need to stall it for at least two months. Maybe he could convince Mikasa that a summer wedding would be a lot better idea?

 

Normally he would talk to Armin about his problems but how exactly could he tell him about this one? Armin would slay him.

 

_“Married to a guy?! Eren what were you thinking?!”_ That would be what Armin would say.

 

Eren sighed.

 

This was not going to be easy to dodge. He would need to be sneaky if he wanted to postpone the wedding and not have Mikasa find out about this.

 

There was always the chance that Mikasa would start asking questions, see through his lie and figure it all out.

 

But it wasn’t as if Eren had cheated on her. No, he had not been involved with Mikasa when he had apparently gotten married and sleeping with that Levi guy back in La Sina two and a half years ago. He had always had a thing for Mikasa but he had not acted on it until his trip to Sina.

 

“I am so screwed,” he said out loud to himself as he stared at the paper that proves he was not able to marry Mikasa. Not yet anyway.

 

But first, he needed to find this guy.

 

Which proved to be rather easy. At least when it came to acquiring his phone number. Without much of a thought Eren dialed the number and waited with bated breath as the dialing tone went on and on before there was a click.

 

_“Hello?”_ came from the other end of the phone.

 

Eren took a deep breath and launched into unrehearsed speech. “Hi, I’m Eren Yeager. Am I speaking to Levi Ackerman?”

 

_“Yes. What is this about?”_

 

Eren smiled. “I’m calling you because I found out today that we are married and I’d like to get a divorce as soon as possible.” It had seemed like rather simple thing to say and to understand.

 

_“What?”_

 

“Yes. I got a letter from the magistrate's office and it clearly says here that we got married on 14th of February 2013 in La Sina no less. I can’t remember much of that evening but evidently we had a bit too much fun.”

 

_“Okay.”_

 

Eren smiled. “Great! I’ll send the divorce papers as soon as possible. So just sign them and this matter is resolved. There is a half a year waiting period before it is finalized but that will pass in no time!” Eren said cheerfully.

 

_“Send them to my office. I’ll text you the address.”_

 

“Sounds great.” Eren couldn’t help but wonder if this Levi person was as cold in person as he was on the phone. If any of his memories were correct the man was capable of more _softer tones_.

 

_“Goodbye.”_

 

“Ah goodbye and have a nice day!” Eren hung up the phone and sighed. Now he just needed to fill the divorce papers and deliver them to Levi who texted him a minute later with the address and a brief message attached, _I’ll send the papers forward once I’ve signed them._

 

Eren quickly typed a message, _Thanks, that will save me some time._

 

* * *

  


“Aren’t you at least a bit curious?” Hanji asked as they were eating dinner at Levi’s house.

 

“About what?”

 

Hanji gestured wildly with her hands making Levi worry that she would get the food all over the place like that. “What kind of person he is? If he is really worth divorcing? Have one last romp with him, you know!!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You cannot seriously suggest that I hit him up and ask, Hey why don't we have hot steamy sex one last time before I sign the papers?”

 

“Oooh! Was it like that the first time?” Hanji’s curiosity went sky high.

 

Levi shook his head. “No.”

 

“How do you even remember if you don’t remember the part of getting married?”

 

Levi looked down at the table top because he did. He actually did remember the night. How he had gotten married and how the sex was. It was hazy and he wasn’t sure the logic had been the greatest behind his actions that night but he did remember all of it. Especially the disappointment when he woke up the next morning to find no trace of the new husband of his. He had genuinely liked the guy. Levi wasn’t exactly one to sleep around. He hardly ever had lovers but something about that youthful man had made his knees shake and cock hard.

 

But he hadn't bothered to find the man after that. He had figured that one day he would but he had forgotten about it soon after. He had also assumed the marriage was fake so he hadn't bothered for that reason too. Nor did he have much of information in the first place to find the guy.

 

"Did he say why he wanted a divorce right now?" Hanji stayed interested in the topic as ever.

 

"No."

 

"I bet he has his sights on someone else!" Hanji giggled but then she gasped. "No, don't tell me he is getting married and found out by checking if there is any complications?"

 

Levi had to shrug. "He did say he had a letter from the magistrate's office in his

hand."

 

"Aha! That's it. He is in a pinch. Oh my.." She seemed to find the other man's peril hilarious. "Speaking of weddings. Are you going?"

 

"To his or?"

 

Hanji cackled. "No, I mean to the one you said you wouldn’t. You have not met your cousin in a long while. It might be a good opportunity to reconnect with the rest of the family."

 

She had a point. Levi had distanced himself from his relatives when be was young. His father had not liked it at all that his only son was gay. Going back to the neighbourhood he had lived in as a kid was not something he looked forward to but Hanji was right. Maybe he could go see his cousin at least. He never had any problems with her and now she was getting married in four months time.

 

* * *

 

Eren dropped the divorce papers in the mail and sighed. He had not told Mikasa anything yet. He would pretend that everything was alright if she asked. He had rehearsed his casual answer if the letter had come yet, _"Oh, yeah it came a few days ago. Everything is in order."_

 

That would be an easy thing to say.

 

Easy as breathing.

 

That was how Eren decided that he should just be in denial. Everything was fine and nothing was wrong. He needed to come up with a plan on how to convince Mikasa to postpone the wedding. The official invitations were not sent yet. There was still time to say no.

 

If everything went well Mikasa would never even suspect a thing.

 

* * *

  


"Eren, are you listening to me?"

 

"Hmm?" Eren responded as he had missed what Mikasa had said. “What?”

 

Mikasa sighed shaking her head. “Are you ready for dinner, I asked.”

 

“Oh, yeah yeah.”

 

“Is something wrong?” She gave hims dubious look.

 

Eren shook his head. “No no. Just some work related things. Just been busy that’s all,” he lied through his teeth. He was on the edge with the divorce looming over him.

 

Her expression softened. "Oh. Don't overthink things."

 

And that was all Mikasa said about it.

 

Eren could breath easier.

 

Mikasa's next words were a surprise. "By the way, I got a phone call today from my cousin."

 

Eren was intrigued. "Cousin?" This was the first he had heard of a cousin ever being mentioned by her.

 

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in over ten years. He said he'd want to stop by sometime before the wedding. He said something about getting back in touch with me since his father has finally passed away and that was really the only thing keeping him away."

 

"Were you close then?" Eren asked out of curiosity.

 

"Kind of. When we were kids we spent a lot of time together. Then he..." Mikasa trailed off into brief silence as she chose her words carefully. "...got into a fight with his father and left the town."

 

Eren wondered what kind of fight it had been for someone to walk out on their parents. Not that is was any of his business. "So when is he coming over?"

 

"He asked if he could impose on us on Christmas. It is his only free time this year."

 

Eren raised his eyebrows at the choice of words, clearly said by this mysterious cousin of hers. "Sure," Eren agreed. He was more used to having people around rather than spending it intimately with someone. Christmas was the time of the year when anyone was truly welcome to his home.

 

Mikasa smiled with relief. Apparently she had been anticipating to see her cousin again after such a long time.

 

He was happy for her. Mikasa had told him how many issues there had been within her family as her parents and their siblings were rather conservative in their way of thinking. Even Mikasa didn't see eye to eye with her parents all the time but they were now less meddling in her life. Of course they were more or less asking if she was pregnant yet every time they called but she had kept her nerve and answered 'no' each time.

 

Eren was not keen on having kids anytime soon either. It was not that they had really talked about it seriously but he knew that if Mikasa wanted some she would ask rather than hide away. She was direct in that way. She did not play around and that was what he really liked about her.

 

He could have such a nice and comfortable life with her. They would eventually have kids of course and raise them together, see them grow as they grew old together. Future with Mikasa was sure, on a solid ground.


	2. The one where Eren gets a surprise of a life time

 

Levi had packed his bag full of clothes that should last him a week. He was oddly excited to see Mikasa after such a long time. He had missed her but keeping in contact with her could have tipped his father off and he had not wanted to risk of getting into any fights with the man.

 

Six months ago his father had passed away. The cause had been a heart attack. His Aunt, Mikasa's mother had called him. He did not know where she had found his number or how she had gotten it but he was glad she had. Through her he had heard about Mikasa's engagement and her wedding being in February.

 

He had gotten her number from his Aunt and called the young woman a few months ago. Mikasa had not been surprised to not see him at the funeral.

 

Now he was on his way to see her. The trip to Shiganshina was going to take a few hours. It wasn’t the distance that bothered him. He hoped that Mikasa had not changed too much during the years. They had gotten along so well in the past. He hoped she was still the same girl he had known back then. At least she seemed okay given their conversation over the phone.

 

With last check over his apartment he left to meet her and her fiance.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I know, I know, I’ll be there. Don’t worry,” Eren said to Mikasa over the phone. Mikasa had made him promise to be at home to receive her cousin who was coming over today. Eren was super busy at work but he could make it home in time. Hopefully.

 

“ _ I’m just making sure.” _

 

“Yes, I know and it’s sweet. I’ll be there to see him, okay?”

 

“ _ Thank you, Eren. I’ll see you in the evening.” _

 

Eren smiled. “Yeah, see you,” he said before Mikasa bid him goodbye and hung up.

 

Eren sighed.

 

Now he just needed to finish up work and rush home to make sure Mikasa’s cousin was not left standing and waiting on their porch in the cold.

 

An hour later Eren parked his car in front of their home. He did not see anyone outside. He had made it in time.

 

Eren quickly rushed inside. Mikasa had cleaned the place just yesterday. They had an extra room prepared for her cousin to stay in. It was rather small storage room but Mikasa had managed to fit a bed in it and make it cozy enough for someone to sleep in.

 

After all, they didn’t have much room to begin with. Their house had one bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Not exactly made for a family. Eren knew that at some point they would need to get a bigger place if they had kids.

 

Eren just hoped that Mikasa’s cousin would not be someone to complain about the setting. Because god help him if the guy was an ass.

 

The doorbell rang, breaking Eren out of his thoughts.

 

He went to open the door, wiping his hand on the front of his shirt to make sure they were not wet from nervous sweat. This man was someone who had been important to Mikasa in her childhood.

Eren opened the door and greeted the guy on the other side. ”Hi, welcome--” he fell silent when he saw the man standing there, dressed in a black coat, his face framed by the high collar and a grey scarf around his neck. His black hair was parted slightly off from the middle. His eyes held the same surprise that Eren's did.

 

”You!” Eren exclaimed shocked to see Levi. He recognized the man immediately. His so called husband!

 

Levi stared at him in silence not knowing what to say.

 

Eren was failing with words too. He finally blurted out, ” _ You _ are Mikasa's cousin?”

 

” _ You  _ are her fiance?” the shorter man asked in return.

 

Eren felt cold. ”Come in,” he said hurriedly. He did not want any neighbor overhear their conversation by mistake. ”I.. I did not expect to see you. How is this possible?” Eren was freaking out.

 

Levi on the other hand was still in shock. He had not expected to see Eren either but there he was, his husband. A guy whom he was supposed to let go because his cousin wanted to marry him.  _ He still looks good though _ , Levi thought despite everything. He had been attracted to Eren's looks in the first place before getting to know him a little better.

 

Eren was still freaking out, glancing at the man whom had not even taken his coat off yet. ”Did you know about this?”

 

”No,” Levi said. ”If I had I would have told you.”

 

”Right,” Eren replied almost absentmindedly. At least Mikasa did not know anything. They could until make through this holiday season without any hassle if Levi kept his mouth shut. ”I trust you to not tell Mikasa anything. She can't know about us.” Eren was tempted to shake Levi to get his point across.

 

Levi could only nod.

 

”Okay, right, uumm.. we don't have much room but we do have a space for you to sleep in. I hope it will be enough,” Eren rambled. ”Be at home and ask if there is anything you need or something. There is food in the fridge and you can eat whatever you want. If you have clothes to wash, take them to the bathroom and we'll wash them for you.” Eren had come up with this little speech in his spare time but now he felt so surreal.

 

Levi was after all still legally his husband. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Levi would be staying in this house for a week or two.

 

Eren wasn't sure anymore.

 

His mind was blank.

 

He had lead Levi to the small storage room. The black haired man looked inside and said, ”This is fine.”

 

”Thank god,” Eren whispered. He had hard time looking at Levi. He believed that the whole ordeal would just disappear if he ignored it hard enough.

 

* * *

 

 

”Levi!” Mikasa practically screamed when she saw her cousin when she got home from work. She forgot to take her shoes off and ran to hug him.

 

Eren had never seen her so excited about anything before.

 

”How are you?” she asked when she pulled back.

 

”I'm fine,” Levi replied with a smile. ”And you?”

 

”Couldn't be better now that you are here. I've missed you so much,” she told him, smiling brightly. ”Has Eren fed you yet? Are you hungry?”

 

”We did eat,” Eren injected.

 

”I could take a cup of tea if you have any,” Levi said ignoring Eren completely.

 

”Great. Come, we have so much to talk about,” Mikasa ushered Levi into the kitchen.

 

Eren felt like he was snooping but he still joined the two black haired cousins in the kitchen. He wanted to know more about Levi and who he really was.

 

”Tell me everything,” Mikasa urged her cousin.

 

Levi shrugged. ”I don't know where to begin.”

 

”What happened to you after you left?” Mikasa made it easier by asking.

 

Levi thought back to the time in his youth. ”I went to La Sina. That is where I live currently. I found work and got an education. I'm working at La Sina's porcelain factory.”

 

Mikasa put a mug in front of him and offered him the collection of their tea bags to choose from.

 

”That is my life story. Not very exciting.”

 

Mikasa smiled. ”Well sounds exciting enough for me. So you paid for school yourself?”

 

”Yeah. Took me a couple of years but I managed. I had to work while in school too. It was tough but it made me appreciate the education even more. I had a goal to work towards.”

 

Mikasa nodded. ”What about your social life? Have you found anyone special?”

 

Levi shook his head but glanced at Eren. ”No.”

 

Mikasa didn't react to the glance in any way. She missed the point of it completely. Eren on the other hand felt oddly self-conscious afterwards. What had it meant? Did Levi have some sort of feelings for him? Eren didn’t want to dwell on it. He was trying to divorce him for fuck’s sake!

 

Eren didn’t need to make it harder by finding out if the good looking man was still interested in him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Eren and Mikasa had gone to bed, Levi had done the same and laid in silence thinking about the day.

He thought of Eren and how the man was still as handsome as ever. If Eren had been single, if the situation had been different, Levi would have hit on him. He had a silly thought.  _ He is my husband, I could hit on him as much as I wanted to _ , but he knew that if Mikasa saw him doing so she would be mad. More than mad.

 

Levi thought how Hanji had told him to have a one final romp with Eren before letting him have his divorce, his freedom.

 

And yet again, if Eren was not Mikasa's fiance then Levi probably would have.

 

Levi would have to forget all about Eren but how was he supposed to do that when Eren was so close?

 

_ Damn you Eren Yeager. You made my life difficult. _


	3. The one where Eren gets to talk with Levi

 

The next morning Eren woke up hoping that all of this had been a bad dream. That Levi was not there and that he had just been dreaming of the worst possible scenario.

 

But no.

 

When he walked into the kitchen he found Levi there, sipping on a hot cup of tea while reading a newspaper. Levi looked like he naturally belonged there in the same kitchen as him.

 

Eren didn’t know how to even start a conversation with the man. Was he even supposed to?

 

“Good morning,” Levi greeted him over the rim of the cup.

 

Eren answered him with an awkward, “Morning.” Eren went straight to the fridge. He was going to make some breakfast for them. That would keep him distracted hopefully.

 

Mikasa was in the shower. Eren needed to find a way to act naturally by the time she came for breakfast. Eren was still convinced none of this wasn’t real. Some deity was playing a joke on him, right? Trying to make him pay for his crimes or some other shit like that.

 

But he really needed to have a conversation with Levi. To make sure they were on the same page. Eren didn’t know Levi well enough to know if Levi was trustworthy. Levi could tell Mikasa everything out of respect for her. Eren didn’t know what the situation looked like from Levi’s point of view. For all he knew, Levi might think that he was a lying bastard and would not be good enough for Mikasa to marry.

 

Eren was scared. This one person could ruin everything before Eren had the time to fix things himself. He needed to act fast. If he managed to convince Mikasa that the wedding should be later and that Levi kept his mouth shut, his life could go back to normal.

 

“Good morning you two,” Mikasa said softly as she entered the kitchen.

 

Eren almost dropped the spatula he was using for cooking some scrambled eggs. He had a bad feeling that all of this would blow upon his face suddenly. That Levi would blurt out the truth.

 

Then again he didn’t really have much to worry about. He had not cheated on Mikasa but merely keeping a secret. He had a feeling Mikasa would not see it that way.

 

It was just a week, right? Levi would be gone and maybe he would not keep in touch with Mikasa for a while. Maybe Levi was on his side on this. That was his only hope! He’d talk with Levi as soon as Mikasa went off to work.

 

Mikasa kissed his cheek. “Today is my last long shift.” She hugged Eren from behind. “I’ll be home earlier for the rest of the week.” She turned to Levi. “I’m sorry I don’t have as much time to spend with you.”

 

Levi waved her off. “I came here on my own volition. I don’t expect you to drop your work because of me. I’m a grown man, Mikasa,” Levi said, ending it with a smirk.

 

Mikasa chuckled. “Yes you are. I’m reminded of our youth that’s all.” Mikasa fell into her thoughts for a moment. “Do you remember that one really hot summer?”

 

Levi replied, “The one when our shoes almost melted to the tarmac?”

 

“Yeah that one!” Mikasa exclaimed, moving away from Eren and sitting down at the kitchen table.

 

Eren cooked the breakfast while listening to the two reminiscing about their childhood. Eren heard stories he had never heard before. He didn’t know how much of a troublemaker Mikasa had been and how Levi had been there to save her ass many times despite being the one to coerce Mikasa into the trouble in the first place!

 

“The look on my mother’s face when we came back completely drenched and covered in mud.” Mikasa laughed tears in her eyes. “She was so mad that we made a mess.”

 

Levi chuckled alongside her. “Indeed.”

 

Mikasa glanced at the clock. “Oh, I gotta go or I’m going to be late.”

 

Levi rose up to clean the table from dishes. He grabbed the plate Eren had just grabbed as well.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll do it,” Eren said to him.

 

“It’s the least I can do,” Levi replied still holding on to the plate.

 

Eren argued, “No, you are the guest.” He tried to pull the plate from Levi’s hand but the other man held onto it.

 

“It’s not a problem,” Levi argued back, pulling onto the plate to take it from Eren.

 

“Let go!” Eren bridled.

 

They had a tug of war with the plate. Neither wanted to give in.

 

“Guys, I’m going now!” Mikasa exclaimed and peeked into the kitchen. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“Nothing,” they both said simultaneously but still holding onto the plate.

 

Mikasa glanced between them pursing her lips. “Umm, okay, have fun,” she said and left.

 

They waited until the front door closed behind her.

 

“Why won’t you let me do the dishes?” Eren hissed at Levi.

 

“Don’t you have to get to work?” Levi replied.

Eren huffed. “Fine,” he said letting Levi have the plate. He watched Levi gather up the plates in triumph.

 

Eren still had some time before he had to go to work and he really needed to talk to Levi. He cleared his throat as Levi loaded sink. “We should talk some more about this situation that we are in.”

 

Levi glanced at him quickly before squirting some dishwashing liquid onto the dishes.

 

Eren continued when Levi didn’t reply, “I need to know I can absolutely trust you to keep this as a secret.”

 

“Hmph, is your relationship that fragile?” Levi asked.

 

Eren was taken aback by that question but he was quick to deny it. “No!”

 

Levi glanced him again with a smirk. “It’s pretty obvious you are panicking over it.”

 

“No I’m not.” Okay ,Eren admitted it was a big lie. Eren huffed before continuing, “Look, Mikasa would be super pissed if she found out.”

 

The Levi asked the question that had been on Levi’s mind for a while now. “Did you cheat on her with me?”

 

Eren shook his head. “No. I wasn’t romantically involved with Mikasa back then. We have been friends for a long time but we weren’t together yet.”

 

“That’s good ‘cos I would have hated to lie to her.” Levi was glad he wasn’t that sort of dirty secret. Although they were technically still lying to her.

 

“Tell me about it,” Eren sighed. “I honestly did not think the wedding we had was real.”

 

Levi turned around to face Eren. “So you remember it?”

 

Eren nodded. “Yeah, some of it. I wouldn’t have done anything like that if I had known I’d be legally married!”

 

_ Ouch _ , Levi thought. Eren’s words hurt more than he thought they would. “Nice to know I’m not marriage material,” Levi taunted him.

 

“No, no that is not what I meant.” Eren hurried to correct his mistake. He felt like and idiot.

 

“I know what you meant. Stop sweating it,” Levi said getting back to washing the dishes.

 

Still Eren felt guilty for being little rude. “I’m sorry about this whole mess. If I had realized our situation sooner I could have acted sooner. We could have even nullified the marriage right from the spot.”

 

“So you married me in the first place because..?” Levi asked him with a serious tone. A lot depended on what Eren would say.

 

“I…” Eren hesitated. He had to start recalling the day he had met Levi.

 

Levi noticed that Eren fell silent with a contemplating look on his face. He let the younger man figure things out while he rinsed the plates and glasses.

 

Eren thought of the early evening when he had gone to a party. It was the only part he remembered clearly. He had been there for a while, drinking a few shots and drinks before he had seen Levi. He remembered thinking how attractive Levi had looked in his probably tailored suit because it fit him like a glove. The man had looked like sex on legs.

 

That had been his only reason to go up and talk to the man. At first he hadn’t meant to flirt with him but when he had Levi had made it clear that he was mutually interested. Eren glanced at the man in question. Levi was still as attractive as ever. Eren’s cheeks burned at the thought. He wasn’t supposed to look at Levi like that!

 

But that hadn’t been the only reason why he had made that stupid and reckless decision to marry the guy. He couldn’t even remember who had suggested it. Had it been an idea they both shared? Or was it an idea that because they could do it for fun that they should?

 

Those facts were in the dark. He did remember saying something like a vow to Levi at some building that was tacky imitation of a church. But it had not been real! Not in his head anyway.

 

What he had felt for Levi that night was… just drunken hallucination. Levi was attractive yes and he was funny. Eren did remember laughing a lot with Levi. Most of what he did remember was happiness.

 

He had been happy.

 

“I was happy,” he told Levi. He didn’t have a deep and meaningful explanation plus what did it even matter?

 

“Yet you left me before I woke up in that lousy motel,” Levi pointed out. Being disappointed not to find Eren with him that morning was an understatement. When he met Eren he had felt a connection with him from the start. There was something about him that made Levi’s heart pump a little faster when he stepped into the room. He could agree with Eren on the notion of happiness.

 

Eren grimaced. “I didn’t think it mattered. I didn’t know you and I had to leave home. I thought it was just a one night stand. If I had known about the legality of our marriage I would have done something.”

 

“Still it was rude to leave without waking me up.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Doesn’t matter now, does it?” Levi dried the dishes with a clean rag. “What are you going to do about your little problem? I heard that you two are supposed to get married in a few months. That isn’t going to happen.”

 

“I don’t know what I am supposed to do,” Eren said truthfully.

 

“You need to decide fast. I doubt Mikasa would be happy to hear you are not exactly on the free market.”

 

Eren grabbed hold of Levi’s shoulder in panic. “You are not going to tell her, are you?” He was getting paranoid about thi already.

 

“And make her angry at both of us? I’m sure she’d be delighted to hear that I’m in the way of her wedding.”

 

“So you are not going to do it?”

 

“No,” Levi replied.

 

Eren sighed in relief. “Thank you, Levi.”

 

Levi felt a little twinge in his heart when he saw Eren’s relief.


	4. The one where Eren has some difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it has been over a year since I updated this. Sorry, I'll try to finish this up during the year 2018.

When Eren came home he did a double take. The whole place smelled like lemon and looked cleaner than he had ever seen it look before. Surely he had come to the wrong house?

 

He looked around, being oddly careful with his steps. He was sure his footsteps would contaminate the place.

 

“What happened here?” he asked when he came to the living room and saw Levi sitting on the couch watching the TV.

 

Levi was confused by what Eren meant. “What do you mean?”

 

“This place is so clean,” Eren said in disbelief. He gave the place one more look around.

 

“I got bored,” Levi said it like it was something normal to happen. 

 

Eren shook his head and took his coat off. He just wanted to relax. His Christmas holidays started today. He would go back to work on the 27th. Mikasa on the other hand would be working throughout Christmas. Eren didn’t even know which day Levi would be leaving. 

 

These were just little problems. They would be going over to Christmas dinner at Mikasa’s parents. Eren’s parents were coming over too. Mikasa’s side of the family was loaded. Their house was a freaking mansion which was why they were going there in the first place. Their parents were good friends and spent a lot of time together. 

 

This time Levi would be with them. 

 

Eren sighed as he thought about the dinner and sitting there with both Levi and Mikasa. Eren didn’t think that he was a good liar to begin with and now he would need to face both their families and smile as if nothing was wrong.

 

Surely the wedding would be one of the topics that they would touch on. Eren didn’t really want to talk about it but he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

 

For the first time in history he didn’t look forward to spending Christmas with his family.

 

“I can make dinner if you’d like?” 

 

Eren jumped. He hadn’t heard Levi creeping up on him. “What?” He looked at Levi standing just a feet away from him. Levi had such beautiful eyes.

 

“Dinner?” the black haired man said simply.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren replied absently. Mikasa would not be home until late that night.

 

Levi walked past him to the kitchen. Eren watched him prepare dinner in silence. He wasn’t going to start up a conversation with the man who was possibly ruining his life right now. In more ways than one. 

 

For a moment Eren entertained the idea of being married to Levi. Levi chopped vegetables in pieces while water started to boil. He was wearing an apron which he wiped his hands on every once in awhile.

 

The scene was so domestic and nice that Eren could imagine himself enjoying seeing it in his home more often. Besides Levi was not bad to look at. Levi’s hips were nice and narrow. His shoulders broad for a guy of his size. His clothes did not show it but Eren knew of the nice filling muscles underneath them. He had a nice ass too. Which Eren kept staring at for far too long as Levi moved around the kitchen.

 

“When you are done staring, you can set the table.”

 

Eren jumped on his seat. He hadn’t noticed Levi glancing at him. He had been caught red handed. “I wasn’t..”

 

“Maybe you should take a picture? Something to remember me by?”

 

Eren blushed and looked away. Maybe he should? He was sure his ears were tinted red by now. “Would you let me?” he asked without thinking it any further. 

 

Levi paused and gave him an amused look. “Sure if it will keep you up at night.”

 

Eren spluttered for a moment because of the insinuation. “Levi!” he cried out scandalized and unable to form a coherent sentence in that instant.

 

The black haired man smirked at him and swayed his hips while walking to the fridge to grab some salad dressing. 

 

_ Completely harmless, _ Eren thought. It had been a completely harmless joke. 

 

Levi brought the food to the table. He looked amused at Eren’s blight. “Don’t choke on it,” he said when Eren brought a forkful of food to his lips.

 

Eren let the fork fall back down on the plate. “I don’t remember you saying that  _ the last _ time.”

 

Levi chuckled. A smile on his face and mirth in his eyes. Eren swore he looked really attractive at that moment. He was happy he had played along this little game of flirting. Levi was just as much fun as he remembered.

 

“So you  _ do _ remember the most important part of that night,” Levi teased him even further. 

 

Eren had to laugh. His head was filled with memories and images of that said night. It had been fun. If he wasn’t in a relationship right now… His smile faded. Guilt raised its head in his heart. He couldn’t forget what was truly important so easily.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Levi waved his hand as he walked away towards his little storage room.

 

“Yeah goodnight,” Eren replied to Levi but did not take his eyes off the TV screen. Mikasa had already gone to bed but Eren doubted she was asleep yet. She had a habit of reading a book before falling asleep.

 

He turned the TV off twenty minutes later.

 

Eren was going to bed as well. As he suspected Mikasa was not asleep yet. He stripped down, washed his teeth and climbed to bed. 

 

Pulling the cover up to his ears, Eren settled down for the night. He listened to Mikasa turn the pages of the book. The bedside light was on, giving the bedroom a soft glow. “I think we should have the wedding in the summer,” Eren said. 

 

Mikasa paused for a second but then continued reading. “Why?”

 

“Because I’d like it better?” 

 

“You are asking me if you like it better?” 

 

“No but think about it. Summertime is better time to have a party. We could have the party outdoors and save a lot of money instead of renting some party hall.” 

 

Mikasa had a thoughtful look on her face. She was considering it. Eren felt relieved that he could get through to her. Mikasa had been the one to suggest the early year wedding.

 

“I’ve already booked the catering and the flowers.”

 

Eren shifted a little. “But those can still be cancelled. It is not like the food is made yet or the flowers bloomed.”

 

“True. But after all the trouble I made to--”

 

Eren hurried to interrupt her, “I’ll cancel everything for you. I’ll call every single place you have made a reservation at. Deal?”

 

Mikasa finally looked at him. “You really want a summer wedding instead?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let me think about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren slept late. He rolled over, not wanting to get up just yet. He heard the shower running. That must be Levi, he thought. Eren wondered if Levi had made any breakfast for them.

 

Eren laid in bed, his eyes closed until he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

 

“Eren, you awake?” 

 

Eren sighed tiredly. He opened his eyes when Levi opened the door.

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up.” Levi poked his head through the door crack. 

 

“Do I have to?”

 

Levi chuckled. “I’ll make you scrambled eggs with cheese and pepper if you get up.”

 

Eren whined, burying his face into the pillow. “Your seduction is not working.”

 

“Oh, I haven’t even started yet,” Levi joked.

 

Eren whined some more.

 

“Get up, princess, or you miss your chance,” Levi said before leaving the doorway. He left the door open, letting light into the room.

 

Eren grunted, rolling over once again. He yawned and got up. He heard Levi rummaging in the kitchen, making good of his promise.

 

The smell reached Eren right when he came out from the shower and it smelled so good.

 

Eren was greeted once again with the scene of Levi wearing the apron. “Cute,” Eren said before he got hold of his brain no to do so.

 

“Thanks,” Levi shot back. “You’re not bad looking yourself either.”

 

Eren looked down at the ground embarrassed he had said anything. Eren cleared his throat and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for his breakfast. He didn’t dare to go near Levi right now.

 

Soon Levi served him a plateful of eggs just like he had promised. “What do you want to drink?”

 

“Juice is fine,” Eren said, watching as Levi got him a glass of orange juice. “Thanks.”

 

Levi sat down opposite of him, not eating breakfast himself. There was a tea mug on the table which Levi had apparently readied before making the eggs.

 

“What have you planned for today?” Eren asked him.

 

Levi chuckled. “There is not much I can plan ahead. There’s only silly Christmas movies on tv.”

 

“We could watch something else?” Eren was already going through a list of movies in his head and wondering what Levi would like to watch.

 

“Sure.”

 

He’d leave it up to him. Eren ate the eggs with pleasure. “These are really good,” he commented and Levi only sipped his tea in silence. Eren felt a little silly to be served a breakfast by a guest. “I should be the one making breakfast for you.”

 

Levi snorted. “It’s fine. Keeps me from being bored.”

 

What made Eren think, “Why didn’t you come here later? I mean you must have wanted to have some time alone at home?”

 

“I’m always alone. I don’t need anymore time to be so,” Levi replied.

 

Eren finished his eggs while not knowing what to say to that.

 

“Plus I wanted to meet and get to know Mikasa’s fiancé while not knowing it was you.”

 

Eren grimaced feeling sorry and was about to get up when Levi took his empty plate. This time Eren knew not to fight. Levi would get his way anyway.

 

Instead of having a war over who would get to do the dishes, Eren went to set up the living room for the movie they’d eventually watch. He rearranged the pillows on the couch as if it mattered at all. He turned the tv on and saw exactly what Levi had meant by his comment about Christmas movies.

 

He was nervous and more so by the time Levi arrived to the living room and sat right next to him on the small couch. “You pick!” Eren gave Levi the remote. He had set up Netflix and had the movie section open already.

 

Levi went through the selection and picked a movie Eren had seen once before but that was not an issue. It was decent one so rewatching it was not going to be a pain.

 

“This one okay?” Levi asked but put the remote away.

 

“Yeah,” Eren whispered. Levi’s thigh was pressed against his. His shoulder pumping into his. Eren felt like a teenager on his first date. This was not supposed to be like this. He could hardly focus on the movie. Eren gulped unable to relax. 

 

This was ridiculous.

 

Eren didn’t dare to look away from the screen even if he just stared blankly at it. He was consumed by the awkwardness he felt. Also Levi didn’t seem to notice his blight. Not until twenty minutes into the movie Levi said lightly, “Relax, dear.” and tapped Eren’s thigh two times.

 

It was easy for Levi to say that! Eren’s heart was hammering inside his chest like crazy. Twenty more minutes passed and suddenly Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. Eren’s mind was still wandering. He wanted to take Levi’s hand in his. His hands itched to reach out and hold Levi’s hand. Trying to relax, Eren rested his own head on top of Levi’s.

 

The urge to touch Levi was still there. Eren wanted to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Why was he thinking about it?

 

It didn’t end there when a sex scene Eren had completely forgotten about came on screen. It made him uncomfortable because he was reminded of the fact that he had slept with Levi. He remembered the passion that he had felt back then.

 

He took a sniff at Levi’s hair and damn did the man smell good. The urge to reach out for his hand, for anything really was still there. He started to fantasize about turning Levi’s face toward his and kissing him gently on his soft but thin lips.

 

Levi moved a little causing Eren to lift his head up. God damn he wanted Levi to move closer.

 

“Why is it so god damn cold in here?” Levi complained.

 

Eren bit his lower lip between his lips to stop himself from saying,  _ “I could warm you up.”  _ But he managed to keep it down. Eren was the one sitting next to a blanket. Eren pulled it into his lap and unfolded it. “Here, put this on.”

 

Levi wrapped the blanket around himself with help from Eren whose arm was now around his shoulders.

 

Eren should have pulled his arm away but it felt so right ot have the shorter man in his arms.

 

“You are a fucking furnace,” Levi commented with a content sigh, cuddling closer to Eren.

 

Eren was sure he was going to combust if he didn’t do something. “Yeah?” he moved his hand from Levi’s shoulder up to his hair.

 

And as if Levi had known his fantasy, he moved, turning his face upwards to face Eren. Probably he was going to ask Eren why he was touching him but Levi didn’t say a word when their faces were so close together.

 

His striking eyes caught Eren off-guard. Eren couldn’t help but glance at Levi’s lips. He noticed Levi imitating him and so Eren made the decision to close the distance between them, slotting their mouths together.


	5. The one where Eren does stupid things

Eren didn’t know how long they stayed lip locked but he enjoyed every minute of it. Levi’s lips were just as soft as he had remembered. Eren had brought his hand to cup Levi’s jaw. His fingertips traced the pale, soft skin. Their lips moving together like it was the hundredth time they had kissed.

 

The kiss was gentle and slow, not hurried at all. It woke something inside Eren that scared him. Eren pulled away to see Levi’s cheeks dusted with pink hue. He looked irresistible at that moment in time. It took everything in him to not to kiss him again right then and there.

 

Levi’s hand was behind Eren’s head, treading through his hair. “That was… wow,” Levi commented recovering from the sudden make out session.

 

Eren turned his face away. He shouldn’t have done that. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

 

“It was just a kiss, Eren,” Levi tried to comfort him. “It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“It didn’t feel like just a kiss,” Eren muttered. He then looked back at Levi seeing that the kiss had affected the man more deeply than just a little kiss would. The flush on Levi’s face told him more than words ever could.

 

“Wanna do it again?” Levi asked and he really didn’t need to because Eren was already moving towards him and sealing his mouth with his own.

 

This time the kiss grew hurried, as if Eren couldn’t wait to taste what was inside Levi’s mouth. Eren couldn’t take it anymore, his urge to be touched and touch Levi more took over. Eren took Levi’s hand off his hair and pressed it down on his crotch. Levi took the hint and pressed against the forming bulge gently. With his other hand Levi pushed against Eren’s chest. “Lay down,” he said and Eren complied.

 

Levi opened Eren’s belt, unzipped his jeans and took his cock out. Levi pulled the foreskin back, kissed and licked the red tip before engulfing the cock inside his mouth.

 

“Oh dear jesus,” Eren whispered. He kept running his fingers through Levi’s hair, letting Levi know he really liked what he was doing. Of course Levi could have figured that out from the noises Eren kept making. He didn’t want to be silent, not when he had Levi sucking his cock. Levi touched himself at the same time, his fly open and his hand pumping his own cock at the same pace he kept on Eren’s cock.

 

It took only a few minutes until Eren tugged on Levi’s hair as a warning that he was about to cum. He voiced it too with a shaky voice, “Gonna cum.”

 

Levi swallowed everything Eren gave him. Levi pulled off Eren’s sensitive cock. He was still touching himself, watching Eren’s flushed face.

 

Eren sat up. The flush on Levi’s face made Eren lean to kiss him. “Let me,” Eren said against Levi’s mouth in between kisses and put his hand over Levi’s on his cock. He wanted to take over which Levi let him do. To feel the soft skin of Levi’s cock in his hand.

 

Levi leaned his head back so Eren kissed his neck up to his ear. “Do you want me to blow you too?” he whispered into Levi’s ear.

 

“Yes,” Levi moaned back. He adjusted his position to give Eren better access.

 

And Eren gave him back what Levi had given Eren just a moment before. Eren had not sucked dick for years, not since he had gotten hitched with Levi.

 

Levi‘s hands sunk into Eren’s hair. He grabbed fistfuls of hair into his hands. Eren liked the pain and moaned around Levi’s cock that was already in his mouth. Levi bucked his hips upwards, making Eren choke on his cock.

 

Eren really liked it. Oh how he had missed a mouthful of cock and the rough treatment he got from Levi. Levi’s harsh breathing told him that Levi was close. If Eren hadn’t come already himself he would have been rock hard from the sounds that Levi let out as his orgasm was just a few seconds away.

 

Levi came with a gasp, letting go off Eren’s head. Eren finished him off, cleaning his cock from cum, swallowing it all.

 

It left Levi clean enough to tug himself back into his pants. Levi didn’t hesitate to pull Eren into a kiss afterwards. This time the kiss they shared was unhurried and almost lazy. 

 

The movie was close to the end. Neither of them were interested in it anymore but they settled back on the couch to watch it until the end. Levi leaned against Eren’s side just like before they had gotten lip locked and distracted.

 

This time Eren did not hesitate to take hold of Levi’s hand. They laced their fingers together and watched the movie in comfortable silence. 

 

Levi wanted to ask Eren what all of this really meant but on the other hand he did not want to do it. It would become too real if he heard the words  _ ‘I’m with Mikasa, nothing can come from this thing between us.’ _

 

With those things on his mind Levi greeted Mikasa when she came back from work. Eren had come to welcome her home by the door. Levi did not look if he gave her a kiss or not. Levi slipped into his makeshift room with the excuse of wanting to read a book he had.

 

He needed some time to think about what he actually wanted to do about Eren and his too charming nature.

 

* * *

 

 

“Levi? We are leaving in few minutes. Are you ready?” Mikasa’s voice came from behind the storage room’s door. Levi was dressing himself for the evening. They were going to Christmas dinner with Mikasa and Eren’s parents. Levi had not seen his Aunt in a long time and he was a little nervous how she would welcome him.

 

She had seemed nice when she had called him about his father’s death.

 

“Yes,” Levi answered and exited his small room.

 

“You look handsome,” Mikasa commented fixing Levi’s tie like a fussing mother.

 

“That is not what I’m worried about.” In truth Levi was also nervous to meet Eren’s parents. What if they did not like him? How could he even consider entertaining the idea of being part of Eren’s life if they hated him?

 

So yeah, there was a reason to be nervous. Levi did feel conflicted about this all. He didn’t want to hurt Mikasa but at the same time he could not fight the feeling he had. He liked Eren, a lot. He felt selfish even thinking of not wanting Eren to end up with Mikasa. Levi was certain at this point that he would not be able to attend their wedding.

 

When Mikasa found out the truth she would be angry. That much Levi knew. He did not want to be the one to tell it to her though. He did not want her to look at him with pain in her eyes every time they saw each other. But at this point it seemed unavoidable. It all came down to how good of a liar Eren was. If Eren managed to postpone their wedding and the divorce got finalized in silence then Mikasa would never find out.

 

Eren on the other hand was feeling nervous because of introducing Levi to his parents. What if Levi said something? The whole mess could blow over if Levi decided to tell everyone what was really going on. Eren felt that he needed to do something to make sure Levi kept his mouth shut.

 

Eren tried not to think about the last few days he had spent with Levi all alone in this apartment. The first time he had kissed Levi on the couch had gotten out of hand.

 

It had felt so natural and right to kiss the raven haired man. Eren didn’t know how he had ended up in this mess. One day he had been fine and the next he had been kissing Levi unable to stop himself. If only he had managed to control himself back then none of this would have happened.

 

Mikasa knew nothing. Eren preferred it that way. This was one big mistake. As soon as Levi left everything would go back to normal. Eren would be able to focus on wedding planning and making Mikasa happy and not think of Levi ever again.

 

“Let’s go,” Mikasa said, gathering her purse and keys. Eren followed after her, not paying attention to Levi whatsoever. He didn’t need to look at him to know that he was just as handsome as Mikasa had said he was.

 

Mikasa and Levi made smalltalk as they drove to Mikasa’s parents’ house. Eren wasn’t exactly in the mood for talking as he tried to think of a way to keep himself from sweating and blowing his cover.

 

“Eren, my honey bear!” Carla, Eren’s mother, exclaimed as soon as they arrived at the door. “And Mikasa, lovely as ever.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Levi. “And you much be Levi.”

 

Levi offered her his hand for a shake. “Yes, Levi Ackerman, nice to meet you. There is no mistaking it, you must be Eren’s mother.”

 

“Ah yes, I’m Carla Yeager.” She took his hand in her and gave him a gentle shake.

 

After he came Mikasa’s parents who were much more excited to meet Levi. Mikasa’s mother hugged Levi with tears in her eyes and her father gave him a hug too welcoming him to their home.

 

Eren’s father came upon the scene and shook Levi’s hand too after short introductions. Levi felt a little out of place with Eren’s parents so he focused most of his energy to tell his Aunt what was going on in his life right now.

 

She soon ushered them to the living room, telling them to take seat because dinner would take a moment before it was ready.

 

As people went to the living room to talk Eren tugged on Levi’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Levi nodded and followed Eren. Eren chose to take him to Mikasa’s room. It was far enough from all the others. Eren did not want them to overhear a wod he was going to say to Levi.

 

Eren closed the door behind them and levi took a seat on Mikasa’s bed. “What’s up?” Levi asked casually.

 

“What do I need to do so that you keep your mouth shut tonight about us?”

 

His question caught Levi by surprise. “You think I’m going to blurt out the truth at dinner?”

 

“You might.”

 

Levi stayed silent for a moment. There was a stoic look on his face but he also looked a little pissed off. “Suck me off, right now,” Levi suddenly said with seriousness that Eren had not expected.

 

“What?” Eren hissed.

 

“You asked what you need to do.”

 

Eren stared at him dumbfounded but Levi next words got him moving. “Hurry up.” Eren knelt between Levi’s legs and with a deep breath he opened his pants. Levi’s cock was soft but Levi got excited fast when Eren went with his suggestion. The danger of getting caught aroused Levi. If someone walked in right now he would blow his load down Eren’s throat in record time.

 

Eren mouthed his cock, licking its down side before practically inhaling the whole thing into his mouth. He pumped it with his hand, twisting the foreskin gently in circular motions.

 

Levi fisted Eren’s hair, biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. He hardly could keep himself from panting too loudly. He fucked Eren’s mouth knowing Eren liked it rough. The flush on Eren’s face told him how much Eren was also enjoying this. Since their wedding night he had noticed how much Eren liked to be facefucked. Levi was more than delighted to oblige Eren in his kinks.

 

The excitement from doing something so vulgar in someone else’s home made Levi last only a few minutes. He tugged Eren’s head as close as he could, choking Eren on his cock as he came.

 

Eren spluttered and coughed as soon as Levi let him go.

 

“I won’t say a word,” Levi said his previous anger gone. He did not apologise for his actions though before leaving Eren to clean himself up.

  
  



	6. The one where Eren doubts himself

The dinner was served by the time Eren made it back to the others. He had made sure to take a look in the mirror. He didn’t want to raise any suspicions on what had happened in Mikasa’s room. Plus he needed a moment to gather himself. Some cold water had done the trick to clear his head.

 

There was a seat saved for him besides Mikasa and he took it. Levi was sitting on his other side but Eren refused to look at the man. He didn’t really need to try to avoid Levi’s gaze or attention because Levi was doing the exact same thing to him, ignoring him the best he could.

 

“Have you decided the date of the wedding?” Carla asked beaming at Mikasa and Eren.

 

“We were planning--” Mikasa started.

 

“Not yet,” Eren said firmly.

 

Mikasa gave him a pointed look but then she turned back to Carla and smiled. “We had a little disagreement about the exact date.”

 

People around the table chuckled.

 

“She wants a winter wedding where I want summer one,” Eren said his throat feeling tight. He was too much aware of Levi sitting right there next to him as he uttered the words.

 

Carla smiled sweetly at them. “I’m sure you’ll find a suitable date soon enough.”

 

Eren wasn’t so sure anymore. He just wanted Mikasa to postpone the wedding and all of this shit would be so much easier to deal with. But he had a feeling that there might be a fight incoming considering the date of their wedding. Mikasa had not looked happy just now.

 

The conversation turned into idle smalltalk. Eren didn’t participate unless he was directly asked for his opinion. People around the table were extremely interested in what Levi had to say. Eren listened with half an ear what Levi told about himself and his work. Eren had heard most of it already.

 

“Do you have anyone special?” Mikasa’s mother asked from Levi.

 

Eren felt the cold sweat rising to the surface.

 

Levi swirled the wine in his glass for a few seconds. “Not at the moment,” he answered sounding as convincing as ever.

 

Eren wanted to sigh in relief but he held himself back. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them he noticed Levi gazing at him. Eren held his gaze for a moment but then returned to eating his dessert he had hard time finishing. The cheesecake almost stuck to his throat at every bite he took.

 

The conversation luckily turned back to meaningless things such as how nice it was in Trost at this time of year.

 

* * *

 

When they got back home Levi excused himself claiming he was exhausted.

 

Eren watched him go. The events of the evening played in his head. Especially the way Levi had treated him with anger, the look on his face when he left Mikasa’s room. Eren’s own fear. all of it made Eren have the urge to talk to Levi. The evening had made Eren tense. He needed to make sure everything was alright between him and Levi.

 

“I’m going to bed too, you coming?” Mikasa asked when she noticed Eren standing still deep in thought.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Eren answered.

 

After Mikasa had disappeared into the bedroom, Eren made his way to Levi’s little room. He knocked softly on the door before opening it. He caught Levi shirtless, folding his shirt. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

Levi looked at him with mild disdain. “Sure.” Levi dropped the shirt on top of his bag, leaving it there for the time being.

 

“I know I upset you with the way I acted,” Eren said. “I just want to know if things are okay between us?”

 

“Why would they be?” Levi’s tone was icy to say the least.

 

Eren‘s breath caught in his throat. “Uh.. umm..”

 

Levi took pity on him and explained, “I was angry. I _am_ angry that you don’t trust me enough to keep my mouth shut when I’ve said I would.”

 

Eren closed his eyes as he went to explain, “I got scared, okay?” He opened his eyes to see Levi glaring at him even more harshly now.

 

“Is that the best you can do?”

 

Eren closed his eyes again and hung his head. “I’m sorry. What else can I say?” He had acted out of fear. “I panicked,” Eren explained further.

 

Levi wanted to say many things. He wanted to demand Eren to explain himself and how they had gotten into this mess. Levi wanted to know if Eren felt anything for him or was this all some sort of twisted game. But Levi did none of those things because at the end of the day Levi would be leaving in a week or so and none of this would matter after that. Levi shook his head. “You did apologise, I’ll give you that.”

 

Eren glanced at him acting shy.

 

“Stop that puppy look or I’ll kick your ass,” Levi threatened without any real venom in his voice.

 

Eren took the few steps that separated them. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, touching Levi’s cheek with the back of his fingers, gazing into Levi’s eyes apologetically.

 

“Tch.” Levi tilted his head up and Eren kissed him. “Don’t think you’ll get away with it so easily,” Levi whispered against his lips.

 

Eren ran his hands on Levi’s arms. “I’d like to think that I could?” Eren dared to smirk.

 

“Just this once,” Levi whispered, tilting his head to the side as Eren kissed his neck. His face was turned towards Eren once more when Eren kissed him again. The kiss was soft and slow. It gave Levi a sense of peace. When they parted Levi cleared his throat. “You should go.” It was not a good idea to do this when Mikasa was so close.

 

Eren pecked him on the lips quickly. “Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi watched him go, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. He let it out shaking his head. Eren really knew how to make Levi forgive him.

 

* * *

 

Eren slipped into the bedroom to see Mikasa reading a book as per usual. Eren had not even gotten the chance to take his shirt off when Mikasa spoke out.

 

“Why did you tell our families that we have not decided on the date? I thought we agreed on the 14th of February?”

 

“Because that’s not true. I don’t agree.” Eren slipped his shirt off and dropped his pants.

 

“We already discussed this long time ago. Why do you want to change the date now?”

 

Eren sighed. “I understand you want it to be really all romantic and cheesy but, honey, summer can be so too!”

 

“Don’t call it cheesy.” She looked pissed.

 

“What else Valentine’s Day is but cheesy?” Eren asked rhetorically. “We could spend it together like we always have and be in love and do lovey dovey things in peace and save all the grand stuff for the wedding in the summer,” Eren emphasized the end of his sentence.

 

“Why are you so adamant about the summer wedding?”

 

“Okay, okay..” Eren raised his hands up in the air. “Just think about it, do you want to have two dates to celebrate our love or just one?”

 

Mikasa sighed. She had crossed her arms across her chest while Eren spoke.

 

Eren prayed silently that she would give in.

 

“Were you serious when you said you’d reschedule everything if we move the date?”

 

“Yes,” Eren said eagerly. “Absolutely.”

 

Mikasa bit her lower lip between her teeth and looked at him. “Okay..” she finally agree. “Let’s have a summer wedding.”

 

Eren practically pranced across the bed to her and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.” He smiled from ear to ear.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know it was that important to you,” she commented.

 

“It is. Thank you.”

 

Eren could now sleep in peace and so he did slip under the covers his head filled with happy thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The next few days had Eren on a cheerier mood. He got into planning the summer wedding with eagerness he hadn’t even known he had. He had to reschedule a lot of things. He made lists. He was so obsessed with his work that he hardly had time for anything else.

 

“Eren?” Levi knocked on the bedroom door. “Dinner is ready,” Levi told him but Eren did not listen. He was scribbling something onto a notebook.

 

“Ack!” Eren exclaimed when there was a sudden pain on his forehead. “What?” Eren asked as soon as he saw Levi.

 

Levi had flicked him on the head with a finger. “Dinner, doofus.”

 

“Ah, yeah, soon,” Eren answered going back to his scribbling. Eren expected Levi to leave but the other man sat on the edge of the bed and watched him scribble away.

 

“Mikasa told me that you are planning the wedding,” Levi stated expecting Eren to talk.

 

“Yeah, she agreed on the summer wedding,” Eren said awkwardly. Eren quickly glanced at Levi to see his reaction but Levi gave him nothing.

 

“I’m happy for you,” Levi told him.

 

Eren stopped writing. For some reason Eren doubted his words. “Are you?” His question left a pregnant pause between them. They locked eyes and Eren searched for the answer in Levi’s.

 

Levi evaded his question and ultimately his gaze. “Dinner’s ready. Don’t take too long.” Levi patted Eren on the knee and left the bedroom.

 

Eren sighed and put his notebook away. The wedding planning could wait for a moment. Levi’s evasion took over his thoughts. Did it even matter what Levi thought about the wedding? Their divorce would be done by then and perhaps the next time they saw each other would be at the wedding itself.

 

Eren imagined the moment of standing at the altar and seeing Levi in the crowd. Something was wrong with the picture but Eren didn’t want to acknowledge what exactly.


	7. The one where Eren questions his life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it has been 2 months since the last chapter. Sorry about that. It took me a while to write out what I wanted.

New Year’s Eve would be tomorrow. 

 

Levi felt helpless to do anything about his situation. Eren seemed to be completely immersed in his wedding planning. Eren hardly had time to talk to Levi which was maybe for the best. Levi’s bag was already packed. He only needed a few items of clothing and some hygiene products anyway.

 

Levi had enjoyed his time with Mikasa instead. He hoped to see her in the future too even if it was on her wedding day. Levi wasn’t sure if he was going to be invited. Eren might lose his invitation on purpose. The thought made him a little sad. On one hand Levi wanted to see Mikasa happy but then on the other he regretted not being in touch with Eren after what happened in La Sina. 

 

If he could go back in time he would.

 

Levi should have called Eren or something, anything. It was too late to dwell on that, though.

 

Levi had to agree with Eren on something. He had treated the incident as a one night stand type of thing. But still it had been on his mind from time to time. Now more than ever. Eren had been like a fresh gust of wind when they met. Levi had taken a liking to him from the first moment. That silly smile of his and his stupid jokes had made Levi swoon.

 

But now it was ultimately too late. Eren obviously had made his decision and was going to marry Mikasa in the end.

 

Levi was helping Mikasa with the breakfast. He glanced at her when he thought how she had no idea what had been going on behind her back. At that moment Levi regretted promising that he would keep his mouth shut. She deserved to know. Hell, he should have told her everything the moment he came into their home.

 

But in the end it was not his responsibility to tell her. If Eren never told her then so be it.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast Mikasa had noticed that they were missing some ingredient for dinner and dashed to the supermarket to buy it. Levi had hardly had time to understand what was so important to buy before she was gone.

 

Anyway, Levi was left alone with Eren and that gave them a chance to talk a little. Eren had finally emerged from the bedroom. Their conversation took place in the kitchen.

 

“So…” Eren started awkwardly. “You are leaving the day after tomorrow..?” It was more of a statement than a question. Eren himself did not know what he was trying to accomplish with it.

 

Levi took hold of the situation. He’d had the time to think about what he was going to say to Eren when time for his departure was close. “Yes and I guess we’ll be getting into touch when the papers needs one more signing.”

 

Eren sighed dejected. “Yeah. I’ll drop by then perhaps?”

 

“Sure.” Levi shrugged. That would work fine with him. Levi knew that Eren visiting him was not necessary but he was not going to point that out. He’d be happy to see Eren especially if it turned out to be the last time he ever did. Levi shook the thought out of his head.

 

Eren saw the motion and asked, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Levi responded and started to walk away but Eren stopped him. 

 

“I…” Eren started but trailed off and fell silent. “Never mind,” he ended up saying instead of what he was going to in the first place.

 

Levi clenched his jaw and this time Eren let him walk away. Levi did not harbor hard feelings towards Eren. Their original meeting had been like this holiday. Things had gone from zero to hundred way too fast. It had resulted in marriage after all. No matter how brief their time together had been back then, Levi had felt all the right things that night.

 

Looking back at it made it look like a fairytale that now had come to an ugly end. Eren wasn’t his to keep. Eren clearly had a life planned with Mikasa who in Levi’s stead deserved the happiness that Eren could and would give her.

 

“No,” Eren suddenly appeared next to him. “I do have to say it or I’ll regret not ever saying it,” he said making Levi confused. “I want you to know that I am not normally like this. I mean getting handsy with other people. Shit, that it not the right way to say it. You know what I mean!”

 

Levi smirked. “Yeah I know what you mean. When you have a guest you don’t normally suck their cock?”

 

Eren choked at Levi’s crudeness. “Sounds about right,” he replied quietly. “Anyway, I meant that I am attracted to you so that is why I did what I did. I just don’t want you to think I do this with everybody. I’m not like that.”

 

“Trying to make me feel special?” Levi scoffed. He did not let himself belief Eren’s words. He did not want to give himself any hope.

 

“You are,” Eren said firmly.

 

Levi had meant it to get a rise out of Eren but the blunt answer had him shut his mouth. God damn he wanted to shake Eren and ask why he was not leaving Mikasa then? But Levi did no such thing. He did not know what to say so he stood silent.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eren said next. “I should have been able to resist the temptation. I’m so sorry I dragged you into my shit and touched you.”

 

“You mean sucked my cock.”

 

Eren’s face went red and he exclaimed, “Whatever! What I mean, I hope we can stay friends?”

 

Levi shrugged. “Maybe,” he answered not knowing if he could do that.

 

Eren sighed as if he was relieved by Levi’s nonchalant answer. “Thanks ‘cause Mikasa wants you to come to the wedding of course so… it would have been awkward.”

 

“If you tell me not to come, I won’t,” Levi offered. “After the divorce is settled you don’t have to see me again.”

 

“You don’t want to see me again?” Eren asked sounding vulnerable as if he would start crying if Levi said yes.

 

“You know that isn’t want I meant by that.” Levi wanted to sigh but held himself back.

 

“I want to see you again,” Eren offered sincerely. “I... “ the brunet hesitated, leaning a little closer. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Levi’s gaze flicked to Eren’s lips as his head tilted upwards when Eren moved closer. “You are hopeless…” When Eren leaned in to close the distance between them Levi evaded his kiss. “Not going to happen,” Levi said, “You had your fun already.” No matter how much his lips itched to be against Eren’s he was not going to give into the man’s charms anymore.

 

Eren groaned. “I’m sorry,” he apologised again. “It won’t happen again,” he promised.

 

Levi partially hoped that Eren would break that promise.

 

* * *

 

New Years was a time of celebration for Eren and Mikasa. For years they had spent the change of a year together drinking champagne and just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

This year, though, Levi was there. Which meant that this time there would be no leftover champagne like in the previous years.

 

Levi would leave right after the New Years. 

 

Speaking of champagne, Eren went to check if the bottle was chilling in the fridge.

 

He found Mikasa and Levi in the kitchen laughing at something.

 

“Why did you date that guy again?” Mikasa was asking.

 

“Well he was huge and I don’t mean just his body size,” Levi joked.

 

Mikasa snorted and elbowed Levi playfully in the ribs.

 

“Watch it,” Levi warned, “I almost cut my finger off.” He was peeling potatoes for dinner. Mikasa was washing carrots and then peeling them as well. 

 

“Anything I can do?” Eren injected, making both of the black haired individuals turn their heads to glance at him.

 

“Nope, just sit down and look pretty,” Levi commented.

 

Mikasa snorted again. “He  _ is _ kind of pretty,” she gave Eren another glance.

 

Eren raised his eyebrows at her. “Have you started little early on the booze?”

 

Mikasa giggled. She never giggled like that when she was sober.

 

Eren mocked gasped. “Levi! You should have stopped her.”

 

“As if,” the black haired man replied with a snort of his own.

 

Eren gasped again. “Not you too!”

 

Levi sniggered sharing a look with Mikasa. “Don’t worry, princess,” Levi said directing his words at Eren. “We didn’t touch the champagne.”

 

“Oh god,” Eren sighed dramatically. “We have nothing else but vodka besides that!”

 

Mikasa sniggered along with Levi.

 

Eren hmhp’ed at the two cousins. “I can’t believe you two,” he said, disapprovingly shaking his head.

 

“Shut up and do as you were told,” Levi remarked, waving his peeler at Eren.

 

Eren sat down and crossed his arms. “Pretty enough for you?” he asked defiantly.

 

“Very,” Levi sniggered while Mikasa giggled.

 

By the time they opened the champagne the two were sobering up. Mikasa practically gulped the champagne down in one gulp. “Aah, that was good,” she commented with a hiccup.

 

Eren sighed.

 

Levi smirked and drank his champagne quickly too. “Anymore of this stuff?”

 

“Yeah!” Mikasa took the bottle from Eren and took a drink straight from the bottle before offering it to Levi.

 

“Mikasa!” Eren was scandalized by her behaviour.

 

Levi took a swing from the bottle too and smacked his lips in appreciation. “Do we have any of that vodka left?”

 

Mikasa smiled widely. “I dunno. Eren, go check.”

 

“Why me?” 

 

“‘Cause you can still stand properly,” she replied.

 

Eren did not like where this was going. He huffed but still went to look for the bottle. Maybe he could empty it down the drain before the two could stop him. He did find the bottle and there was little left. 

 

Levi had followed him to the kitchen. “Don’t even think about throwing it away,” he says as soon as he sees Eren holding the bottle as if he is about to open it. “I want to drink it,” he continued.

 

Eren looked at him for a few seconds before handing over the left over vodka.

 

“Good boy,” Levi practically purred. He took a large gulp from the bottle. Then he held a finger to his lips and he whispered, “Don’t tell Mikasa I did that.”

 

“Levi!” came a shout from the living room. “Got the vodka!?”

 

Levi smirked. “Yeah!” he exclaimed as a reply before stepping up to Eren, tugging his head down and giving him a kiss squarely on the lips. “See ya later, princess.” Levi walked away, leaving Eren to sit down and think about his life choices.


	8. The one where Eren says goodbye

Eren was surprised when he woke up the next morning. He woke up to Mikasa snoring like a chainsaw. He looked at the time and it was six in the morning. They had gone to bed at one. Mikasa had been so drunk that Eren had to carry her to the bed. She was lightweight so all the champagne and vodka had done their job and brought her down eventually.

 

Eren did not expect to see Levi up and about. The man was drinking tea as if he had not been shit faced just five hours earlier.

 

“Morning,” Eren said confused. Was it possible that this was the same man that had kissed him in the kitchen last night?

 

Levi hummed as he was busy reading the newspaper.

 

“Are you not hungover?” Eren asked because Levi showed no signs of being so.

 

“Not in the least,” Levi answered. “There’s some eggs on the stove.”

 

Eren’s head whipped to the side to see indeed scrambled eggs in a pan. “Oh… thanks.”

 

“I’ll be out of your hair in two hours.” Levi sipped his tea and did not take his eyes off the paper in front of him.

 

Eren was still little dazed by the turn of events. He shook his head hoping it would clear it a little. “Already packed?” he asked hoping to make smalltalk with his current husband.

 

“Of course,” was Levi’s curt answer.

 

“Oh..” Eren was at loss of words. “Mikasa is still sleeping,” he opted to say after a moment. “She might not wake up before you are gone.”

 

“She’ll get over it.”

 

Now that baffled Eren even more. “Don’t you want to tell her goodbye?”

 

Levi still didn’t look at Eren. “It’s not as if I’ll be gone forever. I’m coming to your wedding, aren’t I?”

 

Eren shrugged, not able to argue with the other man. “True but still..”

 

“As I said, she’ll get over it.” Levi put his tea mug on the side and folded the paper. He finally looked at Eren in the eye. “To be honest, I’d rather leave without seeing her anyway.”

 

Eren cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

 

“I’ve done enough harm as it is and if I have to face her now I don’t know what I might say.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“So, yes, I’d rather leave before she wakes up.” Levi rose up to put his mug away. “You want the eggs?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Eren replied as he regarded the shorter man in silence. Eren thought of how he was not going to see Levi for at least three months. “I don’t want you to go,” he whispered out loud more to himself than to Levi.

 

“Tough luck. I  _ do _ have a life back in Trost, you know.”

 

“I know. It was a stupid thought.” Eren looked out of the window instead trying to hide his shame. “So you really like drinking?” Eren changed the topic.

 

Levi snorted. “I would hardly call that drinking.”

 

Eren gaped at him in surprise. “But you were so drunk? How is it even possible that you are not hungover?”

 

Levi shrugged. “I have a high tolerance.”

 

Eren narrowed his eyes. “So how drunk were you last night then?”

 

Levi smirked knowing where Eren’s line of thought was going. “A little. Not worth of a hangover though if that’s what you are asking.”

 

“But you kissed me!” Eren hissed. He was not worried about Mikasa hearing since they both could hear her snoring all the way to the kitchen.

 

Levi shrugged. “So? I was a little tipsy. Besides it’s not the worst I’ve done.”

 

Eren scowled at the black haired man. “You did not let me kiss you,” Eren muttered. Eren was acting like a petulant child who did not get his way.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi sighed. Then he saw the puppy eyes that Eren was making at him. “Are you some sort of animal or something?”

 

“What?” Eren was thrown back by the question. “What does that mean?”

 

“Stop giving me those pitiful looks as if I’ve hurt you dearly.”

 

Eren tried not to smile. “But you denied me and then did it yourself anyway!” Eren argued.

 

“So what? Get your sorry ass over it.” Levi crossed his arms in defiance.

 

Eren could not hold back a chuckle. “I’m sorry I just can’t help but tease you.”

 

“You’ll get your ass kicked pretty soon if you don’t stop.”

 

Eren stood up and walked over to Levi. “You’d probably enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Touching my ass.” Eren went to circle his arms around Levi but he was stopped by the shorter man.

 

Levi pressed his hand against Eren’s chest to stop his advancement. “We are not lovers,” he said sternly. “Stop acting like you have any right to do things like this.”

 

Eren held up his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. “Sorry. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” his question was completely rhetorical. “I just can’t help it,” he whispered wanting to be close to Levi, to hold him, to kiss him and just sweep him off his feet.

 

“You are getting married in six months. Pull yourself together,” Levi growled at the brunet and pushed him away.

 

“You’re right. Sorry.”

 

Levi retreated into his makeshift room to run away from Eren and his sudden advances. He knew he had said he would leave in two hours but now he thought that it was better if he left as soon as possible. So he took his bag and checked one last time he had not left anything anywhere.

 

He walked to the coat rack and put his coat on. He was in the process of putting his shoes on when Eren came to see what the noise was.

 

“Are you leaving already?”

 

“Yes,” Levi answered curtly. He did not offer any other explanation. He needed to get the hell away from Eren. The sooner the better. As soon as he was dressed he walked out of the door.

 

Eren was left completely unprepared for such a quick departure. Eren stood staring at the front door which Levi had only moments ago closed behind himself. Eren had expected to be able to say goodbye properly. Maybe even give the man a hug? But now he was left with an empty feeling of unfinished business.

 

* * *

 

Levi sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He was exhausted. His day at work had been horrible from the start. He glanced at the clock. He only had to endure fifteen more minutes and then he could get the fuck out of this hellhole.

 

He was looking forward to having a glass of wine when he got home and relaxing on his couch in complete silence. The only thing that could make it better would be a foot rub but alas he had no chance of getting one.

 

Levi put away the things on his desk, cleaning up for the day. There was no way he would deal with anymore shit today. He just wanted to go home.

 

He groaned out loud when his phone rang. “For fuck’s sake,” he muttered before answering the call with as much professionalism he could muster at the moment. “Ackerman speaking.”

 

_ “Levi, hi,” _ said a familiar voice from the other end.

 

“Oh it’s you,” Levi replied relieved it was Eren.

 

_ “Wow, rude,”  _ Eren commented. _ “Anyway, I called to ask if you are home tonight?”  _

 

Levi perked up at those words. “Yes, I’m leaving work in ten minutes.”

 

_ “Ah good ‘cause I’m kind of at your front step.” _

 

“What?!” Levi could not help himself from exclaiming. “I mean, why?” he asked more calmly after quickly composing himself. He wanted to slap himself for the stupid question. There was really only one reason why Eren would be here, right? The divorce papers.

 

_ “I said I’d come to see you, didn’t I?” _

 

“Yes, you did.” Levi felt like a fool. “Sit tight. I’m coming as soon as I can.”

 

_ “Okay,” _ Eren simply replied before hanging up.

 

Levi quickly put away rest of his things that he no longer needed until tomorrow. He needed to get home as soon as possible and now he had a good excuse too. He walked out of his workplace with hurried steps and didn’t care about any other people in his way. His colleague could go fuck themselves for all he cared right now. Hanji tried to call out to him, seeing Levi rush out of the building.

 

Levi drove home feeling antsy and nervous. Levi saw Eren sitting on the front steps of the building that Levi lived in. “How long have you been waiting?” he asked from the brunet who didn’t seem bored out of his mind yet.

 

“Maybe an hour?” Eren answered nonchalant.

 

Levi nodded and walked past Eren to open the door to a corridor that had stairs and an elevator. Levi went to the elevator and waited for Eren to join him. He punched the number four as soon as Eren was inside the small space. For his surprise Eren kept his distance politely and was not getting handsy with him as soon as he had the chance to do so.

 

Maybe Eren had finally found his resolve and was ready to marry Mikasa? Levi could only speculate but one thing was certain, Eren had come here to sign the divorce papers with him. This was Levi’s last time he’d be alone with Eren like this. Their last moments of being legally married to each other. After today they would be going their separate ways and only see possibly during holidays if Levi went to visit his relatives.

 

“Are you hungry? I have not eaten dinner yet,” Levi said as he had planned on cooking something easy and quick. His plan on having the glass of wine was slowly slipping out of his mind. He wondered if Eren wanted to have a serious talk. That would ruin Levi’s plan on having a relaxing evening all to himself. 

 

“Yeah, I’m starving. You got any booze?”

 

Levi gave him a pointed look as if asking if Eren was being serious.

 

“I could really do with a cold beer or something like that,” Eren explained trying to keep peace between them.

 

“I might have something. I was thinking of having some wine myself.”

 

“Ooh, sounds lovely.”

 

The elevator came to a stop and Levi lead the way to his front door.

 

Eren was like a curious child looking around Levi’s apartment.

 

“Don’t break anything,” Levi warned him as he prepared dinner in the open kitchen. His apartment did not have a separate room for kitchen. Levi liked it that way. It saved room and there was not long way from his couch to the fridge. His apartment was rather minimalist. He did not need much to keep himself content. Easier to clean as well when there was not many furniture to move around. He had a couch and a tv screen he plugged into his laptop when he wanted to watch anything.

 

He rarely did though. He like to listen to music and close his eyes relaxing with a glass of wine or whatever struck his fancy at the time.

 

“I like your apartment,” Eren commented. “Simple and clean.”

 

Levi chopped an onion and threw it on the frying pan. He was going to make some spaghetti and sauce. He had a pasta sauce ready but he wanted to add something fresh to it. Some onion and garlic would do the trick. He added the sauce on top of them soon after. The spaghetti was boiling and would soon be ready too.

 

Levi almost forgot that Eren was even there. The silence between them was not awkward. It was natural which made Levi pause his thoughts. He had forgotten why Eren was truly here. Levi set the table and Eren sat down to enjoy the dinner. Now that Levi had noticed the silence he felt he should break it somehow but what should he say?

 

“Do you think I could take a shower after dinner?” Eren asked, interrupting Levi’s train of thoughts.

 

“Sure,” Levi replied. He had noted an overnight bag Eren had been carrying. “Are you staying overnight in a hotel or something?” Levi asked his curiosity getting better of him.

 

Eren shrugged. “I was thinking of staying for a day or two,” he said finishing his dinner in silence. Eren gave him a smile of appreciation. “Thank you for the dinner. It was delicious,” he said before walking to his bag and asking about the bathroom. Levi directed him to the right door and was left to collect the dirty dishes alone.

 

After the shower Eren walked back into the kitchen area. Levi was washing dishes of their dinner.

 

Eren was clad only in his towel. After dinner he had wanted to touch Levi as soon as possible but this time he hadn’t acted on his urges. 

 

In the shower he had made up his mind.

 

When Eren had walked into the kitchen Levi had been washing the last glass. He was now drying his hands into a hand towel when Eren walked up to him.

 

Levi made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat when he found Eren suddenly so close to him. Eren took Levi into his arms. Levi let out a louder noise of surprise when Eren kissed him.

 

Eren grabbed the back of Levi’s head as their kiss deepened. Their tongues slided against each other, waking something inside Eren he had known he missed. Eren placed his other hand on Levi’s lower back. He pressed against Levi, bringing them as close as possible. 

 

Levi answered right back with passion of his own. Levi’s hands danced on his bare skin causing shivers to run all over Eren. His fingers traced Eren’s waist just above where the towel covered his ass.

 

Eren moaned into the kiss, the friction from the towel that was between them felt good against his hardening cock. He did not try to hide it, no, he pressed himself harder against Levi making sure Levi knew exactly what he made him feel.

 

Eren’s lips moved from Levi’s to his jaw and and neck. Levi threw his head back encouraging Eren to keep doing just that. It felt good to be wanted. To feel Eren press against him just like that, to feel his erection. Soon Levi would be sporting one of his own. He tore the towel off Eren and wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock.

 

Eren’s lips returned to Levi’s. Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s and closed his eyes. “I wanna take you to bed,” he said.

 

“Are you sure?” Levi asked little breathless after their intense make out session. It had been so unexpected that Levi would need to take a moment to gather himself afterwards if he wanted to get a hold of himself.

 

“Yeah,” Eren whispered and kissed him again.

 

Levi let Eren sweep him off his feet also literally as Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi and lifted him off the ground. Eren failed to lift Levi up he first time but the second time Levi got the memo and wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

“Bedroom?” Eren asked carrying Levi towards the only door that could possibly be the bedroom.

 

“You are going in the right direction.” Once they reached the door Levi was the one who opened to door for Eren to carry him though.

 

It was several of Levi’s fantasies coming true once they fell onto the bed together. Levi decided to be selfish and have this last time with Eren before the man was out of his life.

 

* * *

 

Levi exhaled with satisfaction, lying naked next to Eren. The brunet ran his fingers on Levi’s back. Levi probably should have thought that this was a mistake but he didn’t think so. Everything felt right at this very moment. 

 

No matter what tomorrow brought Levi was happy at that very moment. He knew what Eren would say. He knew how the other man would tell him that they could not be together, that their divorce was for the best since they had not truly been in a marriage after all. It was all on a paper. He would take piece of Levi’s heart with him but that was something Levi was willing to live with. He might find someone else eventually but he would not forget the raw attraction he had felt towards Eren.

 

Even at this moment after sex he wanted to have a second round. But that depended on Eren and his mood.

 

Eren broke the silence between them, “I don’t want you to think that this is what I came here for.” Eren was biting his lower lip when Levi looked at him.

 

“Then why did you come here?” Levi asked the obvious question which had an obvious answer.

 

“Mikasa kicked me out,” was Eren’s blunt answer.

 

Levi was surprised. That was not what he had expected. “What?! You told her?” He drew that conclusion because there was literally nothing else that would make Mikasa kick Eren out, right?

 

“Yes,” Eren said.

 

“What did she say?” Levi burned to know what had happened between the two.

 

Eren looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds.“First she didn’t believe me and then she didn’t say much. She screamed a few chosen words and told me the get the fuck out of the house.”

 

Levi could not believe what he was hearing. “You really told her?”

 

“I told her everything.”

 

Levi was dumbfounded. “But why?” he had to ask.

 

“I had to. I could no longer have sex with her. It was not fair towards her. You were all I ever thought about,” Eren confessed in the silence of Levi’s bedroom.

 

Those words were something Levi had wanted to hear. That he was the only one Eren wanted to be with.

 

“How am I supposed to live like that? I could not even say the words ‘I love you’ and mean them. I do love her but not romantically anymore.”

 

Levi listened to Eren carefully. “You really gave it some thought, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I thought that things would go back to normal once you left but they didn’t. I even arranged everything for the wedding. Everything was set but my heart wasn’t there anymore.”

 

“Then where is your heart?”

 

“Here, with you,” Eren whispered. “Even if you don’t want it.”

 

“That is the sappiest thing I have heard in a while.”

 

Eren snorted. “You were just as sappy as I was.”

 

“Maybe so… but what does this mean?”

 

“Well I’m practically homeless now. Unless I go to stay with my parents.”

 

“You can stay here,” Levi said immediately. He was not going to let the other man go. “But what about the divorce?”

 

Eren smiled. “I didn’t even take the divorce papers with me.”

 

“What? That’s a bit cocky of you.”

 

“Maybe so but I had a feeling you would not sign them and I was sure I could make you say yes to my proposal.”

 

Levi did not want to get his hopes up but he could not help but ask, “Proposal?”

 

Eren touched Levi’s cheek gently. “Would you like to stay married to me?”

 

Levi stared at him straight in the eye. “Are you serious?”

 

Eren swallowed nervously but said, “Dead serious.”

 

Levi silent for a moment and then he answered, “Yes.”

 

“Thank god,” Eren breathed out as he leaned to kiss his almost ex-husband.

  
  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? ^^
> 
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
